Low-Light (G.I. Joe)
Low-Light (also released as Low Light)2006 File Card Packaged with figure ©Hasbro - is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and animated series. He served as the G.I. Joe Team's Infantryman and debuted in 1986. Profile His real name is Cooper G. MacBride, and his rank is that of Staff Sergeant E-6. Low-Light was born in Crosby, ND. As a child, Low-Light was afraid of the dark, timid with wild animals, and shy of loud noises, until one hunting expedition with his father. He lost his way in the impenetrable darkness, and was found three weeks later, with his flashlight, .22 rifle, and a grin from ear to ear. Ten years later, he was an instructor at the Army Marksmanship Program in Fort Benning and a self-taught expert on image intensification. Hasbro Toy Low-Light was first released as an action figure in 1986. Overall, he has had 8 releases, using a total of 5 unique molds. Just as his serial number has changed with each release, so has his actual appearance. For his original figure and 1989 repaint as part of the Slaughter's Marauders line, he was shown to have curly blond hair, with no facial hair. For his third release (1991), he had short, straight, black hair, and a full beard. His fourth release (1993) as part of the Dino Hunters line was a repaint of his third release, and this time he had blond hair and beard. His fifth release was again a repaint of his third release, and again featured black hair and beard. His sixth (2006), seventh (2008), and eighth (2011) releases were done as a homage to his original release, as all three versions show him with blond hair and no beard. All versions include some visor (either red or blue) over his eyes. Comic books Marvel Comics Low-Light is featured in issue #8 of the Marvel Comics 'Special Missions' series. He is sent with a team of Joes to Southeast Asia, to pursue Portland, a man with a case full of valuable computer chips. Low-Light faces many additional problems as their CIA contact is not being fully honest with the Joe team."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #8 (December 1987) Low-Light is also featured in Marvel Comics Special Missions #11. He is one of a small group of G.I. Joe called in to help defuse a hostage situation in Frankfurt, Germany. He works under the command of Chuckles."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #11 (June 1988) Devil's Due comics In the Devil's Due 'Frontline' series, Low-Light makes a cameo during an investigation of the murder of a Crimson Guard. Low-Light is unsure as to why G.I. Joe should care, as evidence points to another Cobra agent as the killer."G.I. Joe: Frontline" #16 (October 2003) Low-Light, Recondo, Ripcord, Dart and Tunnel Rat are caught in an artificial conflict created by Iron Grenadiers in the fictional country of Sierra Gordo. Low-Light is injured in a mortar explosion but makes it out alive."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #29-30 (2004) Low-Light is also one of the reservists that is called into action in New York City to stop Neurotoxin. The team is successful in stopping Neurotixin, and Low-Light again shows off his night fighting ability."G.I. Joe: Special Missions Manhattan" One-shot (February 2006) After this, he goes back into reserve status until World War III. Novel Low-Light appears as a supporting character in the The Sultan's Secret by Peter Lerangis.Amazon.com The Sultan's Secret Animated series appearances Sunbow Series Being an extremely private person, Low-Light avoids conversations with his teammates and communicates with them only when necessary. Low-Light appeared in the original G.I. Joe animated series. Low-Light in his first uniform appeared throughout the second season of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, and was voiced by Charlie Adler. In the series, he is depicted as regularly suffering from nightmares and disliking the dark. He wears his night vision goggles to keep him from having to see the night. It is hinted in the episode "Nightmare Assault" that abuse from his father might have played a role in his fear of the dark. In this episode, his father berates him in a dream, and orders him to catch some rats, which he fears. Episodes Low-Light appears in the following episodes (in alphabetical order): * Arise, Serpentor, Arise! * Cobrathon * Computer Complications * Glamour Girls * Grey Hairs & Growing Pains * Iceberg Goes South * Into Your Tent I Will Silently Creep * Joes' Night Out * Last Hour to Doomsday * Let's Play Soldier * Million Dollar Medic * My Brother's Keeper * My Favorite Things * Nightmare Assault * Ninja Holiday * Once Upon a Joe * Raise the Flagg * The Rotten Egg * Sins of Our Fathers G.I. Joe: The Movie Low-Light is shown in a few scenes of G.I. Joe: The Movie, but like many of the characters of the Sunbow Cartoon, he has a very minor role. His most memorable part was serving as bailiff during Falcon's Court-martial. He is glimpsed at the battle of the Statue of Liberty in the opening, and can be glimpsed during the battle of Cobra-La. He can be seen barely getting up from the ground after the explosive destruction of Cobra-La, as Doc calls Hawk regarding Duke's recovery. DiC series Low-Light first appeared in his Slaughter's Marauders uniform in the 1989 G.I. Joe mini-series "Operation: Dragonfire" voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Here he is very suspicious of the journalist Scoop, who he believes is a spy for Cobra. He is also part of the coup that overthrows Serpentor and allows Cobra Commander to regain control of Cobra. In later episodes, he began wearing his version 3 uniform. Episodes Low-Light appears in the following Episodes (in alphabetic order): * Cold Shoulder * El Dorado: The Lost City of Gold * General Confusion * Night of the Creepers * Operation: Dragonfire * That's Entertainment References External links * * Low-Light at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Low-Light at YOJOE.com Category:Fictional sergeants Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional characters from North Dakota Category:G.I. Joe characters